Seven Days
by MrRizzoli
Summary: Craig David's "Seven Days" Rizzles style. (Rating this as M for language, SOME sexual content, and quite a bit of IMPLIED sexual content.)


**Well hello there awesome peoples. =] I haven't been around much, not even sure anyone still wants to read anything from me. Haha. Anyway, I was listening to music the other day and heard one of my favorite songs, Seven Days by Craig David and I just HAD to do it. Please let me know what you think? It's always appreciated even if you hated it. =]**

* * *

**Seven Days**

"Rizzoli! How was your vacation?" Jane Rizzoli's partner called from inside the squad room.

"Frost, you'll **never **guess what happened." Jane flashed the trademark Rizzoli smirk.

"Well spit it out, Rizzoli." Frost sat back in his chair to hear the story.

Jane walked to her desk, sat, and put her feet up on top of the desk. She looked around with a smile on her face. Frost was noticeably anxious as he sat forward now. Korsak pulled his chair closer to Jane's desk.

"Yeah, out with it, Janie."

"Don't call me Janie, old man." Jane laughed as she gave Korsak a stern look. "So, I was on the way to my Ma's house."

"JANE!" The eldest Rizzoli was cut off as her younger brother, Frankie, walked in the room. "Where the hell were you all week?"

"She was just about to tell us." Frost motioned for Frankie to come closer and hear the story.

"So, like I was sayin', I was on the way to my Ma's new place. She just moved a few blocks away. It musta been like a quarter past three and this gorgeous girl walks by me. I was gunna keep walkin' cause I figured, a girl like that **has **to have a boyfriend, but she stops me." Jane sits up straight with an even bigger smile than before, "She asks me what time it was and we all know me, I told her it'd cost her name, number, and a date tomorrow night."

"She turn you down?" Frankie asked.

"Nope!"

"She didn't mind that you used something that corny?" Frost seemed amused.

"Not that I could tell."

"You sure this really happened, Jane?" Korsak spoke up.

"I'm damn sure."

"Ok, so what's this girl like?" Frankie spoke up again.

"She's about 34, shorter than me, gorgeous eyes, a smile to die for, a rack that has been graced by God, and her smile…" Jane gazed into space thinking of the woman's smile.

"Well back to it! What did she say?"

"She said she couldn't wait. She asked what we were gunna do, I told her it was 3:15 and I'd call her later and walked away."

"Ah, playin' it cool. Good call, Rizzoli." Korsak nodded his head in approval.

"Keep going. I know that isn't the whole story." Frost chimed in.

"So that was Monday. Tuesday, I took her for a few drinks."

* * *

"_Maura, over here!" Jane called from the bar as she saw her date enter the fairly quiet bar._

"_Detective, how are you today?" The shorter woman smiled as Jane pulled out a bar stool for her._

"_Better now." Jane flashed a quick smile, "I like hearin' you call me detective."_

_Maura winked, "I'll bet you do."_

* * *

"Alright already, skip to the good stuff!" Frankie couldn't believe he was actually asking for details of the 'good stuff' from his sister.

"Jeez, keep your pants on, will ya?" Jane looked around to make sure no one else was listening, especially no one like Lieutenant Cavanaugh. "So the next night, Wednesday, she came over to my apartment."

* * *

"_Jaaaaane," Maura's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she moaned Jane's name._

"_Oh, so that's the spot?" Jane's sultry voice made Maura quiver._

_Maura couldn't form words as Jane's lips kissed from the back of her ear and down her neck. Jane's fingers moved expertly, in and out at the most agonizingly yet wonderfully slow pace. Jane wasn't promiscuous by any means, but she was experienced and knew what most women liked, Maura was no exception._

"_Faster. Please?" Maura begged between ragged breaths._

_Jane was more than happy to oblige. As Jane's thrusts became faster and faster, Maura became louder and louder._

"_Thank God Ma doesn't live here anymore." Jane laughed._

"_You are inside of me and you're thinking about your mother?"_

"_No! That's gross. I just meant… Shit what did I mean?" Jane stopped thrusting completely as she stared at the wall behind Maura._

_Maura let out a chuckle, "I'm pressed up against the wall outside what I can only assume is your bedroom, with you inside me, and all you can say is 'Thank God Ma doesn't live here anymore,'?"_

"_Well you're loud as hell. And it's __**really **__turnin' me on," Jane stated honestly. "Can we go into what you assume is my bedroom?"_

"_Only if you promise not to bring up your mother again."_

"_I can do that. No problem." Jane wrapped Maura's legs around her back and walked them into her bedroom, playfully throwing Maura on the bed._

* * *

"Jesus, Jane. How the hell do you get into these girls' pants so easy?" Frankie asked with a hint jealousy in his voice.

"Hell if I know." Jane shrugged and sipped her coffee.

"So that's it? You slept together and that's it?" Frost asked.

"Not even close, Frosty." Jane took another sip of coffee before finishing her sentence. "So Wednesday night she said she had to go home; something about a job interview the next morning. Thursday afternoon, she called and asked if I was home, I told her yeah and to come on by. She showed up about 10 minutes later…."

* * *

_Jane heard a knock on her door, "Coming!"_

_Jane walked to the door, knowing it was Maura; she opened the door and was greeted by her new friend in a trench coat and black stilettos. _

"_Is it rainin' or something?" Jane looked out her living room window to see a perfectly clear summer day. "What's with the trench coat?"_

_Still standing outside Jane's door, Maura slowly began to unbutton her trench coat, and Jane was still confused as to why Maura was wearing the coat in the first place. The confusion was soon replaced with arousal as Maura undid the last button and the trench coat dropped to the floor, Maura now stood in front of Jane in nothing but a black lace bra, black lace boy shorts, and the black stilettos._

"_Jane, honey, close your mouth." Maura softly pushed Jane's mouth closed with two fingers._

"_Wh-what's up?" Jane practically squeaked._

"_I got the job and I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate," Maura slowly sauntered into Jane's apartment and directly towards the bedroom. "Are you coming, Jane?"_

"_Not yet but I get the feelin' I will be soon." Jane spoke to herself as she locked the door and made a run for the bedroom._

* * *

"DAMN!" Frost and Frankie spoke in unison while Korsak laughed and Jane smiled.

"That was probably the greatest fuckin' day of my life." Jane laughed, "Or one of seven of the best days of my life."

"Seven? Seven days of sex with this girl?" Korsak looked a bit jealous.

"Well, not ALL of them were sex."

"Then keep on with the story. What happened on Friday?" Frankie asked anxiously.

* * *

"_Do you have to leave again?" Jane asked as she stretched in bed._

_It was early morning, Jane wasn't sure exactly what time but the sun was just starting to come up. After Maura had shown up the night before, the spent the night tangled together in bed, only pausing for a quick and simple dinner and a drink of water every now and then, Jane was sure she had spent the night in heaven._

"_No. I don't start my new job until Monday." Maura left the room._

"_Where are you workin' anyway?" Jane yelled out, she was still sore from the previous night's activities._

"_That, my beautiful friend, is not important." Maura had come back into the room, still completely naked, much to Jane's to delight. "Round two?"_

"_I think this is more like round eight." Jane jokingly counted her fingers._

"_I can think of so many things I'd rather you do with those fingers than count."_

"_Oh really? Elaborate, please?" Jane patted the spot next to her in the bed._

"_Well you could rub my back." Maura spoke innocently, "Or you could fuck me again."_

"_I'll take what's behind door number two, Bob." Jane laughed as she spoke._

"_I don't get it. Who's Bob?"_

* * *

"She isn't really one for pop culture references."

Korsak chuckled and shook his head, "Where do you find these girls, Rizzoli?"

"Yeah, Jane, where do you find these girls and why are you not sharing with your favorite little brother?" Frankie threw a ball of paper at his sister.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "They find me, little brother. It's gotta be the badass detective walk."

"Cocky." Frost coughed.

"Not really, more like…" Jane paused to find the right word. "Convinced. Anyway, where were we?"

* * *

_Saturday morning had arrived after yet another night of lust and sex. It was early, Jane squinted from the sunlight as she looked at her alarm clock, 6:15, perfect time for a run. Then she felt the weight of another body on her. A smile spread across her face like wild fire as Jane turned her head to see Maura, naked, lying on top of the left half of the detective's body._

_Jane slowly pulled herself from under her friend. She was a little disgusted with herself, if she was being honest, she barely knew this woman's full name, but this was the third time she had found herself naked in bed with her. _

_Brushing off the feeling of disgust, Jane took a quick shower before deciding to make breakfast for herself and Maura._

_Half way through breakfast, Jane felt Maura press against her back and arms wrap around her body._

"_What are you making? It smells wonderful." Maura placed a small kiss behind Jane's left ear, sending a shiver down the taller woman's spine._

"_Jesus, Mary, and Joseph," Jane whispered. "Good morning to you, too."_

"_I know how to make it even better," Maura whispered as Jane turned to see the woman still completely naked._

"_Do you ever wear clothes?"_

"_Rarely." Maura laughed, "I could go put some on if this is bothering you."_

_Jane grabbed Maura by the wrist as the dirty blonde began to walk away, "Hell no!"_

_Next thing Jane knew, they were both on the cool linoleum of Jane's kitchen floor. Maura moaned loudly at the coolness on her hot skin, Jane sank her teeth into Maura's inner thigh._

"_Jane!" Maura half moaned, half screamed._

_Maura could feel Jane smirk against her thigh, Maura didn't much believe in God or Heaven but she had decided that if there were a Heaven, it was nothing compared to the feeling Jane Rizzoli gave her._

* * *

"We spent the rest of the day pretty much naked, not gunna lie." Jane laughed as she drank the last of her now cold coffee.

Frankie sighed, "My vacations are never that fun."

"What about Sunday? What happened on Sunday?" Frost asked, eyes lit up like a child on Christmas.

"You're a perv, you know that Frost?" Jane asked jokingly.

"It's been a while since I've had any fun like that, I'm living vicariously through you."

"Yeah, don't get too pervy on me, Partner."

* * *

"_You really don't have to go, Maura. I don't know much about you but in the last 6 days, I've heard plenty of times that you don't exactly believe in God." Jane spoke as she put on her dress slacks and a white button down blouse._

_Maura smiled, "Thank you for offering to let me stay here but I'd really love to go to church with you, Jane. While I don't believe in the religion itself, it's always nice to see how others believe and how they practice their faith."_

_Jane turned to see Maura dressed in what the blue collar, Boston native could describe as a 'wicked expensive' dress, "That's a hell of a dress, Maura. It's not like we're meeting the Pope here, just regular Sunday service."_

_Maura frowned and looked at her clothes. _

_Jane, noticing the change in demeanor spoke again, "I mean it's a gorgeous dress! You always look like you're ready to walk down a runway."_

"_I like to look my best. My parents put a lot on looking presentable, even on what you would call 'lazy days'."_

"_Well you do look fantastic," Jane walked across the room and planted a light kiss on Maura's forehead. "We better get going, I hate being late for church."_

"_Do they know you like women? At the church I mean. Many Christian and Catholic people are very against same-sex relationships." _

"_Yeah, they know. Things have changed, times have changed. Father Thomas is a good guy, he doesn't care if you're gay, straight, black, white, rich, poor, or anything else. If you're a nice person, he likes you."_

* * *

"You **really **took the girl you spent a week screwing to church? Ma would be so proud." Frankie joked.

"Oh please, she's sleeping with Cavanaugh, what's the big deal? Besides, I haven't heard from her since Sunday afternoon, she starts her new job today. Unless she gets murdered or witnesses a murder, I don't see us crossing paths again anytime soon."

The four detectives shared a few more laughs and stories about their weekends and caught Jane up on what she'd missed while on vacation before a booming voice was heard at the front of the room.

"Detectives." The man greeted.

"Lt. Cavanaugh." Jane nodded her greeting as the other three detectives did the same.

"How was your vacation, Rizzoli?"

Korsak, Frost, and Frankie tried to hold back their laughs as Jane coughed, "It was great, Sir. Thank you."

Cavanaugh smiled, "Glad to hear it. Now I'd like to introduce you all to the new Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts. Doctor?" Cavanaugh turned toward the door as the new doctor walked in.

"What the fuck?" Jane choked on her breath as she saw the doctor walk in.

"Frost, Rizzoli, Other Rizzoli, Korsak, this is Doctor Maura Isles."

Frankie looked at his sister and back to the doctor who seemed to be blushing, "Well I'll be damned."


End file.
